Kidnappped
by chronoluvr113
Summary: When Aion kidnaps Chrono, his final words to Rosette were When you see him next, he'll be a whole different demon! What do those words mean? Ch 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Days Without Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade, but if I did...well, lets just leave it at that XD

"I don't wanna go!" cried Rosette as she desperately clung for her life to a rusty silver handrail. "You have to go! The Elder wants you to help him!" said Chrono, pulling Rosette's legs as he tried to yank her away from the rail. We've been at this for over a half hour! Why won't she just go see the nutcase? thought Chrono, tugging with most of his might. If he tugged with all of his might he would rip Rosette's legs off her body.

As if Rosette could hear Chrono's wandering thoughts, she exclaimed, "The Elder is a dirty old fart and I'm sick of him acting like a pervert around me!"

"But he wants you to help him test a new weapon Rosette!"

"Oh. Well in that case, lets go!"

Chrono sighed as he watched Rosette walk clumsily across the luscious green lawn. She turned around, put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Chrono! Since you're making me go, you have to come with me too! I'm not waiting in the same room with that pervert, even if it is to test out a new weapon!" Walking backwards to scream at Chrono, Rosette tripped and fell over a mushroom.

"Stupid thing!" she said as she picked up the fairly large mushroom and hucked it over a nearby fence. It made a rather large splash when it hit a fountain and water gushed out everywhere. Chrono saw Sister Kate, sopping wet, stand up from a bench nearby and walk toward Rosette.

Seeing Chrono looking wide eyed through the fence made Rosette notice Sister Kate. "Uhhh, sorry Sister Kate, can't talk now, I gotta go see the perv- I mean the Elder!" Backing away from Sister Kate, (being careful not to trip over anything this time) Rosette turned and bolted across the grass, toward the Elder's workshop.

Knowing she couldn't catch Rosette fast enough, Sister Kate headed inside her office.

Meanwhile, Chrono keeled over, while he laughed his heart out. He sat on an old, creaky brown bench to rest. Just as he regained his breath, Chrono noticed a sudden movement up in the large oak tree next to the bench.

Wanting to take a closer look, Chrono stood up and a slow wind started up. The wind made Chrono's deep red cape and long purple hair billow out behind him. Chrono heard a sound behind him.

The sound wasn't an ordinary sound yet it disturbed Chrono slightly. Keeping his crimson eyes on the tree, Chrono slowly turned around. And as he turned around, a great big figure came into view. The figure had white hair that flowed down the person's back. The figure had a proud eagle perched on its arm. The figure was Aion.

"I have you now Chrono! There's no way to escape!" Aion said in a deep booming voice that echoed around the surrounding walls. As he said this, Aion's arm lashed out and grabbed Chrono's face, forcing him into the cold hard earth. Chrono wiggled under Aion's grasp, but there was no hope for him…Chrono was trapped.

Where is the Order? Sister Kate? Rosette? Anybody? Chrono thought as he tried to break Aion's hold on him.

"What are you going to do now Chrono? You used to be a superb fighter before you came to this dingy place. Come with me and I will show you how to fight once again." said Aion in a forceful voice.

"Never! I will never go with you Aion!" said Chrono in a muffled voice.

I guess I have no choice but to try and break the seal, thought Chrono. He didn't want to break the seal, but it seemed that now was a good time to do it.

Chrono tried to break the seal, but it was no use.

"Trying to open that ridiculous pocket watch? Don't waste your time Chrono; I have you placed under a barrier and that means that nobody can do anything to help you unless I wish it!"

"Think again fat head!" Chrono managed to turn his head slightly to see Rosette standing right in front of Aion, gun drawn, fingering the trigger button.

As Aion turned around, he came face to face with the end of Rosette's silver gun.

"Rosette!" cried Chrono.

"Fool! You dare and try to defeat the greatest demon in the world?" asked Aion, his hands glowing a deep shade of blue, cutting into Chrono's face. Dark red blood flowed from Chrono's wounds as he cried out in agony.

"Chrono!" Rosette could hardly get the words out, for she was furious at Aion. First, he gave Joshua Chrono's horns, then he took Joshua away, and now he was hurting Chrono?

"Do you see how powerful I am? I can slice through this wimpy demon in one simple stroke of my hand. You can't even find the person that matters to you most..Joshua."

As Aion said those words, Rosette thought of the times she had had with Chrono and Joshua before that night. The more she thought about that night she had first met Aion, the more she wanted to spray his brains all over the cement.

Chrono watched Rosette's face as it went from sympathetic to befuddled to angry.

"That really pisses me off Aion!" Rosette shouted, the gun in her hand shaking violently as if the trigger was about to pulled by "accident."

By then, people had formed a crowd around Rosette, Chrono, and Aion.

"Rosette!" shouted Father Remington "don't do anything! Help is on the way!"

"I don't need help! I'm going to shoot this (cursing there) right in

the (more cursing) head!"

Aion laughed, his hands shaking, forcing Chrono deeper into the hard ground. "You joke too much Sister Rosette. Now, my fair lady, we must be going! I'll be sure to tell Joshua you said hi alright?" Aion laughed the most evil and terrible laugh in the whole universe- the laugh of triumph. "Say farewell to your darling Chrono, for the next time you see him, he's going to be a whole different demon!" exclaimed Aion as he and Chrono started to slowly disappear.

"Rosette!" Chrono called as he started to fade from view.

"Chrono!" cried Rosette "I won't let him take you!"

BANG BANG BANG! Rosette fired what seemed like ten thousand bullets into what she thought was Aion, but he and Chrono were already gone…


	2. Finding Joshua and looking for Chrono

Finding Joshua and looking for Chrono

Disclaimer-I do not own Chrono Crusade..I wish I did, but I don't..-sigh-  
Sorry about this chapter, I had little lines to separate when it went back and forth from Chrono to Rosette, but I dunno if they showed up here…

Rosette dropped, her knees hitting the cold hard cement. I can't believe he's gone..Chrono…

She remembered the days she had with Chrono…the first time they met, when he told them about the Astralines and Joshua told them about his dream to become an explorer. And that night came when Aion gave Joshua Chrono's horns. That look Joshua had on his face when he realized what he was doing. Pure terror (and a bit of confusion but mostly pure terror.)

When he had told Rosette to run, to get out, she wanted to do nothing more than to shake Joshua until the horns broke free of his sweet innocent head and fell off of him. Then none of this would've ever happened.

Of course Rosette knew that if she stayed behind with Joshua, she would've gotten frozen, but thanks to Chrono, she didn't.

Losing a person that is dear to you is hard, but when you lose two people that are dear to you to the same evil demon…it gets personal. _Aion, I **will** find you, and when I do, let's just say that I have a surprise for you too._

Wherever you are Chrono, I'm going to find you…it might be the last thing I do before I die, but I will devote my whole life to finding you...even if it means I will never find Joshua…

Aion and Chrono materialized at a strange place.

It wasn't what Chrono had expected – which was gloom and darkness. Instead what he saw was the ocean and definitely not gloom and darkness. The ocean was peacefully calming and quiet.  
Aion dropped the bleeding Chrono on the sandy ground. The bits of sand got into Chrono's wound, making it throb and sting.

Holding his face, Chrono turned to face Aion, but instead saw a small house.

Strange Chrono thought I've never been here before, yet all this seems strangely familiar.

Well, I shouldn't wait here for Aion to come back and completely destroy me. Thought Chrono as he got up and started walking towards the house, looking at the gritty sand.

Rosette's final words were still ringing inside his head. "Chrono! I won't let him take you!" It's too late for that to help me though, thought Chrono, clutching his hand to the side of his face.

Suddenly a tall dark shadow stood in front of Chrono. Chrono didn't realize it was there until he bumped right into the figure. Falling onto the ground, Chrono looked up into the familiar face of Joshua.

Rosette sat alone in her room, a small blanket wrapped around her. She didn't want to face the Magdalan Order yet. She needed to think about how she was going to get revenge on Aion.

Rosette knew what she was going to do to Aion, but finding him and Chrono was going to be the tricky part.

A sudden knock on her bedroom door made Rosette jolt out of her scheming.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"Why are you asking who it is?"

The door swung open as Azmaria stepped into the room. Azmaria had just turned 13 and couldn't have been happier, but when she saw the sadness and despair on Rosette's face, her heart sunk into her stomach.

"Rosette..What's wrong?" asked Azmaria as she stepped over a pile of clothes that Rosette was too lazy to pick up. She sat down next to Rosette on her lumpy bed.

Azmaria gazed into Rosette's face and noticed that the 16-year old was crying.

"This is about Chrono, isn't it?" asked Azmaria, knowing the answer. Rosette responded by turning her sobbing face away from Azmaria.

"Don't worry Rosette, I'm sure we'll find out where Chrono is soon. The Elder is probably working on something right this instant."

"Urg! Don't even get me started on him!" Rosette screamed, "Because of him I couldn't be there to release the seal so Chrono could get away! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

For the second time that day, Rosette's door swung open without her permission. "And I hate people that come in without knocking!" shouted Rosette as the Elder came into the room.

"YOU!" Rosette snatched up a pillow and chucked it at the Elder, hitting him in the face.

"OW! What do you keep in here? Bricks!" Rosette grinned as the Elder turned the pillow upside down, and a brick landed on his shoe.

"I always keep one in there in case some idiot like you charges into my room." she said innocently.

"Anyway," said the Elder, ignoring the throbbing pain in his toe, "I wanted to tell you that I've invented something new that can help us track down Chrono."

Rosette looked at the Elder, the cheerfulness and color came rushing back into her face. She was so happy that she almost wanted to jump up and hug the Elder.

Chrono gasped, his jaw dropped down, and said, "Joshua?"

Joshua looked older than Chrono could remember. His blonde hair was cut short except for a couple of pieces that fell in front of his face. He was wearing the same outfit that he always wore- a wrinkled shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Chrono.." the way that Joshua said his name made Chrono wonder if anything was wrong with him.

"Joshua..Are you okay?" As Chrono said this, Joshua's face looked confused as if he didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly Joshua smiled and gave Chrono a big hug. "Chrono! It's great to see you!" He stopped talking and, cocked his head, and then said "I didn't recognize you."

Chrono let out a big sigh of relief. He had thought that Aion had done something to Joshua that made him confused about his whereabouts.

"I'm so glad to see you Chrono! Why don't you come with me? I'll give you a tour of my paradise." Joshua offered his hand to Chrono.

Cautiously, Chrono took Joshua's hand.

As Joshua helped him up, Chrono took his hand away from his wound and gawked at it. His hand wasn't coated in the scarlet blood anymore. In fact, as Chrono touched the spot where his bleeding gash resided, he expected to feel excruciating pain. Instead what he felt was smooth skin. Joshua had healed his wound.

"Joshua..Thanks for doing that for –" Chrono was going to say more, but he suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The ground looked as if it was moving towards and away from him rapidly. Chrono dropped his knees to the sandy earth, his eyes were wide as he desperately tried to figure out was making this happen.

The last thing Chrono saw as his head hit the sand were Joshua's blue eyes staring at him, laughing his head off.

Rosette took a look at the machine that the Elder made. It looked like a CD case, except that it had a little transparent panel located in the front.

As Rosette fingered the panel, the Elder explained what the device was.

"This my dear, is a scanner. Not an ordinary scanner, but one that can find any person in the world. You see that little panel? (stop fingering it Rosette! You'll break it off!) (Sorreeee) You place the DNA from the missing person in there."

"But how do we get Chrono's DNA?" asked Azmaria, still sitting on Rosette's bed, trying to follow what the Elder was saying.

"Well, since Chrono is my assistant, I happened to find one of his hair's on a drill that he left out. Thinking that I could make a clone of Chrono, I kept it, but I think that this mission needs it more."

"Rosette?" asked Azmaria, "did Sister Kate give you permission to search for Chrono?"

"I'm just going to tell her that I'm going to go out looking for Joshua, which isn't completely false information, and when I'm out we'll go looking for Chrono."

The Elder jabbed his hands into the air, "Yes! I'm finally going on a mission! Do you know how long I've waited for this? OW!" he cried as Rosette threw the brick at him.

"You're not going on the mission," said Rosette.  
The Elders face sank as he heard this news. "Oh..WELL WHY NOT!" he shouted at Rosette, little specks of spit flying everywhere.

"_Because you're a mean old fart that likes to look up lady's dresses_!" the nun with the gun shouted right back at him.

"Fine, if you want to act like a child, then go ahead, just don't expect any help from me!" Said the Elder as he crossed his arms and stormed out of Rosette's room.

"Elder! I saw you take that underwear from my drawer! PUT IT BACK!"

Rosette ran to the door, the brick in one hand. She saw the Elder sprinting away from her room. Rosette took careful aim and lobbed the brick at the Elder.

She missed and barked at Azmaria, "Azmaria! Get over here and help me!"  
As Azmaria rushed over to the craze nun, she brought with her several large, heavy objects such as a stapler, another brick, and several books.

They began to frantically throw the objects at the Elder, who dodged them, all except for the brick, which hit him in the back of his head. "OW! Gosh Darnit! _Those Bricks are CURSED!"_

"Hehehehe." Rosette chuckled with her hands on her hips.

"Nice shot Azmaria!" she said to Azmaria who was holding her pale hands to her mouth, trying to hide her giggles.

"That was quite fun Rosette!"

"I know, but now we have to go search for Chrono! Lets go!" said Rosette, grabbing the tracking device and heading out the door, Azmaria following her on heels.

Chrono awoke to find himself tied to a platform. "What?" he managed to grumble out, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

Chrono could see a blurry figure approaching him. Squinting his eyes, he could make out Aion and Joshua talking.  
"Is it ready?" Asked Joshua wringing his hands.  
"Yes," replied Aion.

Chrono watched as Aion went over to a lever and was about to pull it. "It's time, Chrono," he said, with a victorious smirk on his face.

As Aion pulled the lever down, Chrono felt pain shoot throughout his whole body. He couldn't feel his feet, face, or arms. After 30 seconds of this however, Chrono slumped his head against the steel platform, and everything went black….


	3. A whole new demon

A Whole New Demon

I am soooo sorry to all of loyal people that read my previous fanfics…CURSE THAT WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, my writer's block is over

"It is done Joshua."  
Chrono could hear the words, but he did not open his eyes. He couldn't figure out what was going on. _Who_ _is Joshua?_ He thought to himself.

As Chrono heard footsteps coming towards his direction, a different person said, "Lets test our invention shall we?"

Chrono recognized that voice, but couldn't bring his mind to match a name to it.

His head hurt so much. The throbbing pain in his temple made it seem as if a thousand daggers were piercing his skin. On top of that, someone was prodding him. Every inch of his skin hurt so much that even if someone touched him lightly with a pencil his skin would burn. Someone jabbing their finger at his body didn't soothe his pain either.

Finally, Chrono opened an eye and when he did, he saw two figures towering over him. He realized that he was lying on a steel platform that hovered off the ground.

Chrono looked from one figure to the next. He knew these people, but couldn't find the strength in himself to match a face.

"Well, well, well," said one of the figures. This figure had spectacles hidden behind long white hair that flowed down his back and stopped at his waist. Perched atop his shoulder was an eagle. Instead if looking proud and gallant like an eagle should, it looked disgraceful and ugly. "It seems as if Chrono has waken up."  
"H-How do you know my name?" asked Chrono, squinting his eyes at the figures. The boy called Joshua tossed his head back and laughed. His eyes were closed; his blonde hair was falling down his neck, and Chrono remembered that very same laugh.

The memory was very short and fuzzy. Chrono could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened. Aion had come to the Magdalen Order and slashed Chrono's face up; Rosette's final words to him, "Chrono! I won't let him take you!" Then him and Aion had disappeared into the great beyond. The more he thought about what had happened, the more Chrono remembered. He and Aion materialized onto a beach and Chrono had met Joshua there. He remembered being washed over with a wave of happiness and relief, knowing that Joshua was safe and that Aion didn't do anything weird to him. Then, Joshua had somehow knocked Chrono out. The rest of Chrono's memories were too fuzzy to remember. All Chrono remembered was the aching pains in his body.

Aion laughed at the expression on Chrono's face. "What are you thinking Chrono?" he asked.

Chrono had a strange impulse to tell him. Without his consent, Chrono's jaw opened and his voice box told Aion everything that he was thinking.

Aion's albino teeth gleamed as Chrono told him what he had remembered. "Joshua, will you excuse me and Chrono for a minute? We need to talk about Chrono's life for a bit."

Joshua's eyelids' shut over his radiant blue eyes and his blond hair fell in front of his face as he dipped his head down in a bow. "Of course you may. I am going to go help Fiore tend to the garden if you wish to seek my presence." Joshua walked out of the room, leaving Chrono bound to the platform and Aion grinning slyly at him.

"It's been a long time Chrono, a very long time," said Aion, moving closer to Chrono.

Chrono moved his back and said with a look of disgust on his face, "don't you take another step towards me!"

Aion did not stop however (darn him, he should've stopped. He needs to die because he did not obey the order of Chrono.)

Suddenly a beam of lightning came out from Chrono's hands. Slicing himself free from the bonds surrounding him, Chrono stepped in front of Aion. Aion stood there gaping at Chrono before Chrono sliced his head off. XDDDD See? Aion went bye-bye! Naw, just kidding, that's not how my story is going to go.

Aion did not stop however. His dark black eyes were fixed on Chrono's deep red ones.

They bore into Chrono and at that instant, Chrono realized how powerful Aion really was. His eyes did not have even the smallest glint of happiness in them. His eyes were cold and dark and it was if any hint of good got in Aion's way, he would not stop until the good was cold and dark. Just like his eyes. Evil.

"I think, Chrono, that it is time you remembered what really happened to you," said Aion, smirking a little.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yelled Chrono, his eyes widening in fear, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to help you remember whom you really are," said Aion, revealing a needle from behind his back. The syringe was a long needle of doom, and the pocket that was used to hold medicine was full to the brim with a murky yellow liquid.

Chrono's eyes widened even more and he tried to get out of the bonds that surrounded him. But it was no use, for the steel bars were like a cage and Chrono was like an animal inside the bars, waiting for death to come.

He tried his hardest to break free. Tried to change into demon form, but at this attempt, Aion laughed and started to advance towards Chrono.

"Hahahahaha! Do you think me stupid Chrono? Do you think that I would be so unworthy as to almost let the same mistake happen twice? I so not think so my dear demon," and at the end of this sentence, Aion plunged the needle into Chrono's arm.

Chrono saw everything as if in slow motion. He felt this power come out of nowhere, but he did not know what this meant. Besides, it was too late to do anything. As Chrono saw the needle pierce his arm and felt the pain that followed.

His eyes widened and his breathing got ragged. Slumping back against the panel that held him, Chrono closed his eyes and remembered things that he had never remembered before.

XDDD I hope you liked this chappy as much as I do! I have a great idea for what is going to happen with Rosette and Chrono, so keep reading. The next chapter that I am going to write is about Rosette and Azmaria trying to find Chrono. I am going to switch back and forth between characters until/if Rosette finds Chrono. XDD thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to Cherry! You've been a big help during all this!


	4. THAT THING IS HUGE!

Rosette slumped over, tightly grasping the pocket watch. Her breathing grew ragged and slow.

"Oh my gosh! Rosette! Are you alright?" Azmaria dashed over to where Rosette stood. She slipped her arm around Rosette and guided her to her bed.

"I'm Jake Azmaria."

Azmaria sat next to Rosette, her eyes glued at the spot where the pocket watch hung on her neck.

"It's the watch huh?"

Rosette stared at the ground, still clutching the watch. Her eyes slowly began to water as she turned to face Azmaria.

"No. It's Chrono. Something bad is happening. He…he is pain."

Rosette turned away from Azmaria and went back to stare at the spot on the floor once again. Her eyes slowly turned into a glare and when she spoke next, her voice was full of hatred.

"It's Aion. That son of a gun is hurting Chrono!"

Behind Rosette's watery eyes, Azmaria could see a spark that Azmaria knew would soon turn into a roaring fire.

"Rosette," Azmaria put a hand on Rosette's back and pulled her into a hug, "I know this is worse than anything we have had to deal with, but don't worry. We will get Chrono back."

"I know, but I am tired of just standing around doing nothing while Chrono is being tortured. I don't want to wait around until "dear" Sister Kate gets everything cleared with her boss!"

Azmaria saw the spark catch and quickly turn into that roaring fire.

"So do you know what I am going to do? I'm going to find Chrono. I don't care if I'm not allowed to go, I'm going to go anyway."

Rosette marched over to her closet and dig through a pile of junk on the floor. She finally emerged with a dirty brown suitcase and flung it onto her bed.


	5. Why do you cry?

YAY! Chapter 4 is Up and RUNNING! –bows- I know, I am great huh? XDD kidding, I worked hard on this chappy, so you better enjoy it! XD kidding again!  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly, I do not own Chrono Crusade

* * *

Chrono stood atop a grassy hilltop. The sharp blades or grass swayed gently in the breeze, brushing on his ankles, making chills run up and down his body. _Urg…Where is she? Didn't she say that there was something important she needed to tell me? _

He folded his arms in an attempt to stay warm against the chilling breeze. _I knew it, she's not going to show_…Chrono started to make his way down the hilltop, but stopped when he saw just the person he was waiting for. Mary Magdalene.  
She was stumbling up the hill, the wind wrapping the bottom half of her dress around her legs. Her long threadlike blonde hair was billowing out behind her, and her cheeks had turned a brilliant red from the bitter wind.

But something was wrong; Chrono could see that as Mary drew closer. Her eyes darted fearfully around her, and she turned around every couple of seconds to look at the bottom of the grassy green hill.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Chrono dashed to her side and helped her the rest of the way up the hill. He looked at the bottom of the hill, and found that there was nothing there.

"Chrono, there's not much time to explain." Her eyes were still darting around, as if an invisible force was about them.

"What do you mean?" Chrono's deep crimson eyes took in Mary's dark blue ones as he embraced her in a hug.

"Chrono, I need you to promise me something. Do whatever I ask of you, no matter…No matter how terrible it is alright?  
"What do you mea-"  
"Okay?"

Chrono sighed, "Fine, I promise. Now, what's wrong Mary? If anyone tried to hurt you, don't worry, I won't let them touch you."

Mary broke away from Chrono's embrace, "That's just it Chrono, _you're_ the one that is going to hurt me."

"What are you talking about Mary? I would never hurt you!"

"No, you don't understand…I saw…something…something terrible that was going to happen!"

"Mary, what did you-"

"I saw _you_ Chrono! Standing above my body, blood stained on your hands!"  
Chrono was in shock. He knew that Mary could see into the future at times, but for her to see him…murder her? No, no, he wouldn't let that happen.

"There is no wa-"

At that moment, there was a great gust of wind as something landed on top of the small grassy hilltop. Chrono's eye's darted onto the figure that had landed beside them.

"Aion"

Aion smirked and stared right past Chrono. His deep eyes bore right into Mary's.

"I see that she has gotten here before I did. No matter, the outcome will only be more interesting now."  
"Aion, I know what she saw, but there is no way I am going to murder someone I love!"

Aion looked taken aback for a moment.

"You love this woman eh Chrono? Hehe, I always knew that you did. Well, why don't we see what the lady has to say about this hm?"

Mary looked down at the grass, tears streaming silently down her face.

"I…I…" She couldn't get the words out. Tears started to stream down her face, but she did nothing to stop them.

"Haha! I knew it!" Aion's broad grin only made him look even more sinister.

Chrono didn't know what to say or think. He just stood there, his eyes shifting between Mary and Aion.

Suddenly, the wind got fiercer, Chrono had to take a couple of steps forward to regain his balance. He watched as Mary dropped to the ground, and her body soon became motionless.

Chrono ran toward and gently picked her head up in his hands. His hands moved to her wrist to check her vital signs when her eyes flew open.

Mary's eyes were a ghostly white, not a single ounce of color in them. Her skin grew pale, and her hair turned white.

The wind's speed picked up even more as her ghostly hand flew to the spot where Chrono was touching her.

As her hand made contact with his skin, he started to bleed. Chrono cried out in pain and released her. He found a gash in his wrist where Mary had grabbed him.

"**_Feel the pain of all those you slayed, Sinner Chrono!"_** Mary's voice had become deeper, and she no longer sounded like Mary Magdalene, but like-

"Pandemonium!" Chrono could barely hear Aion's voice against the wind, "She's taken over Mary! Chrono, in order to stop Pandemonium from regenerating, you must kill Mary!"

_Pandemonium is a part of Mary?_ Chrono's mind wasn't working. There was no way he could kill Mary. It was…impossible. He wouldn't do it, Aion couldn't force him to.

"No Aion! I am not killing her!"

"If Pandemonium comes back, then all those lives that were killed will have died in vain! You must kill her now!"

Chrono was looking from Aion to Mary, he didn't know what to do.

"If you don't kill her now, all the remaining Sinner's will kill you later!"

"I don't give a damn about dying!" Chrono was furious now, how dare Aion speak to him like that. Didn't he remember who saved them from that attack? Didn't he remember that Chrono was the most powerful Demon there was?

"Then kill her!"

That was the last straw. Chrono changed into his Demon form in the blink of an eye.

"Shut up Aion! I can slaughter you right here and now!"

But Aion didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on Mary.

Chrono turned around, and noticed that the wind was gone, but Mary had ceased moving.

"No! No, please no, don't die, please don't die." He was next to her in a second, her head resting in his chest, his eyes welling with tears.

Mary's eyes fluttered open, tears brimming in the corners. She clutched Chrono tight and whispered, " Please, Chrono…The pain, I can't bare it…There's so much pain. I need you to…to…my vision…"

And Chrono knew what had to be done. He didn't want to do it, but he made her a promise, and he needed to keep it. Chrono loved her so much, there was no way he could see her in this much pain and just stand by and watch. He nodded very slowly, and some of his tears dripped onto Mary's head.

"Chrono," she whispered, and his dipped his head low so he could hear her, "Chrono…I…I…I love you"

"I love you too Mary. I always have, and I always will."

With that, Chrono stood up and placed Mary back on the soft grass.

He drew his sword and saw tears from Mary's eyes flowing onto the green blades. He couldn't control his tears either, and with blurry vision, drove his sword right into Mary's heart.

She didn't jerk or anything, just lay there, staring up at Chrono. Then, she very softly whispered, "Why are you crying?"

He was aware of all the tears flowing onto the ground, and whispered back, "Because I'm sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because you're dying."

With those final words said, Chrono leaned down to Mary and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were very cold, and he knew she didn't have much time left.

When he broke away from her, he knew the bitter truth. Mary Magdalene was dead.

The wind started up again, but it was a softer wind. It carried leaves and brought them to the spot where her body lay. The leaves made an outline of her body.

Chrono took her hands and folded them across her stomach before standing up and wiping away the glistening tears on his face. He pulled his sword out of her and laid it on the ground next to her body.

He picked Mary's body up and flew off into the sunset with it, leaving the outline of leaves behind.

Aion stooped down and picked up Chrono's sword. With it, he crushed the outline of the leaves before heading down the hilltop with it, glistening in crimson blood.

* * *

Okay, I know it took me FOREVER to come up with this chapter, but I wrote this all in one night because I had so many people saying that I should continue. XD I like the way this story is going, and I promise that the next chapter won't take so long to write! 


	6. My note

Hey hey!  
I totally forgot about this story. I doubt anyone is still reading it though. I forgot my plot and everything xD

Howweeeeevvvveeer if you want me to update it, I will try and do so 3

Or I might just start a new story… :/

Let me know D


End file.
